Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 6: A Jeopardized Romance
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Prince Hugo the Second overhears what Alphonse Blackstone plans to do and tells his parents about it, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Junior High Dazzleball Practice Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Junior High Dazzleball Practice Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Yes, of course." King Everett said to Dorrie.**

 **While Everett was putting the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora away, Dorrie went into the warehouse's lounge area for a cup of strong black coffee where she met up with Candice.**

 **"So, Dorrie," Candice asked. "what are your plans for this weekend?"**

 **"The next generation of Dunwitty Ducks and Royal Redhawks are playing for the King's Cup this Saturday."**

 **"Oh wow, I wish I could be there," Candice said. "but sadly, I have to work."**

 **That Saturday, everyone was at the big game between the Dunwitty Ducks and the Royal Redhawks.**

 **Even though Rashid hated the idea of Akilah playing for the opposing team, he still managed to have a good time.**

 **As the end of the game drew near, Joseph then scored the winning goal for the Ducks, making the score three to two.**

 **"Oh man, Captain," Prince Hugo the Second said to Rashid bluely. "your younger sister's team actually won!"**

 **"Unlike** _ **you**_ **, Hugo,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m**_ **a good sport," Rashid stated. "so, I'm going to congratulate Akilah."**

 **While Rashid congratulated Akilah, Alphonse came up to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"When the time comes for our dazzleball game, I won't go easy on you!" Alphonse threatened Dorrie Lucinda harshly.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **"You might think that, Alphonse, but with the other Mighty Magicians behind me, you Slinky Serpants will be left in the dust!" Dorrie Lucinda shot back.**

 **The name of Alphonse Blackstone's dazzleball team was the Stonewall Serpants, but their rival team, the Mighty Magicians dubbed them, the Slinky Serpants due to their dirty rotten ways of playing.**

 **Alphonse strutted off like a very pompous & proud peacock as Joseph ran up to his older sister.**

 **"I saw him trying to play with your mind! He's a villain of the worst kind!" Joseph said to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"You really don't like him much, do you?" Dorrie Lucinda asked Joseph.**

 **"Guys like him rub me the wrong way, I'm glad you're with Rubeus, Alphonse Blackstone should crawl back under the rock he crawled out from!" Joseph said to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"Joey," Dorrie Lucinda said. "I think you should give Alphonse the benefit of the doubt."**

 **"Why should I give Alphonse the benefit of the doubt?" Joseph asked Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"Because, Joey," Rubeus heard Dorrie Lucinda saying. "I believe that there is still some evidence of good in Alphonse."**

 **"Whatever you say." Joseph said to Dorrie Lucinda, sighing as he walked over to rejoin his own teammates.**

 **Rubeus came over to Dorrie Lucinda's location.**

 **"I know that you like to see the good in everyone, Dorinda, but think about it! Alphonse used the Midnight Fan on you! He'll never change!" Rubeus exclaimed.**

 **"Since you are an only child, Rubeus," someone advised. "Candice & I will keep our eyes on Alphonse to make sure he won't cause any more trouble."**

 **Rubeus & Dorrie Lucinda turned to see Dorrie standing right behind them with her husband, Doctor and Prince Frederick Beckenbauer at her side.**

 **"Hi, Mrs. & Dr. Beckenbauer!" Rubeus said.**

 **"Hi, Aunt Dorrie." Dorrie Lucinda greeted.**

 **But Dorrie had a serious look on her face, "Come along, Dorinda, the time has come for your training session with Candice." she said.**

 **"Yes, Aunt Dorrie." Dorrie Lucinda sighed, she knew when she was defeated.**

 **"Where are you taking our captain?" Jesse Vallone asked Dorrie.**

 **"I cannot reveal that information as of this time, Jess," Dorrie answered. "sorry about that."**


	2. Junior High Dazzleball Practice Part 2

**Junior High Dazzleball Practice Part 2**

 **"Okay." Jesse sighed.**

 **"Please don't keep Dorinda for too long, Mrs. Beckenbauer," Rubeus called out. "we** _ **need**_ **our captain for our practice game against those Slinky Serpants!"**

 **"I would not even** _ **dream**_ **of letting Dorinda miss out on her practice!" Dorrie said to Rubeus.**

 **Once at Warehouse Ten, Dorrie Lucinda & Dorrie met up with Candice.**

 **"Are you ready for your training now, Dorinda?" Candice asked.**

 **"Yes, Aunt Candice." Dorrie Lucinda sighed.**

 **"Good," Candice said to Dorrie Lucinda. "now come along to the training room."**

 **"Yes, Aunt Candice." Dorrie Lucinda sighed once again.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda followed Candice into Warehouse Ten's training room for her training.**

 **"Now, as I have explained to you time & time again," Candice said. "evil attacks while good defends."**

 **"Right," Dorrie Lucinda said. "so, what do I have to do again?"**

 **"Simple, pretend I'm Alphonse Blackstone and defend yourself from my attack," Candice told Dorrie Lucinda, firing a red beam from her wand. "** _ **somnum in aeternum**_ **!"**

 **"** _ **Somnium pacifice**_ **! Oh no! I didn't mean..." Dorrie Lucinda began, firing purple beams from her hands.**

 **Seeing what was going on, a mysterious cloaked figure pointed out his staff, seeing that Dorrie Lucinda was in a jam, "** _ **Nega**_ **!" he called out, destroying the magenta light before it could do its damage.**

 **Candice ran over to Dorrie Lucinda, "Are you okay? Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.**

 **"I'm all right, Aunt Candice," Dorrie Lucinda answered. "thanks to the cloaked figure who saved my life."**

 **Candice just then turned her attention to the peridot green cloaked man, "Just who are you?" she asked.**

 **The man pulled the hood from his peridot green cloak to reveal that he wasn't a man at all but a woman.**

 **"Great-aunt Eldora! What are you doing with Great-uncle Taboc's cloak & staff," Dorrie Lucinda asked. "and where is Great-uncle Taboc?"**

 **"He is back in Dunwitty," Queen Eldora answered Dorrie Lucinda. "so, I came here to pick you up, I don't want you to be late for your practice game."**

 **"Oh no," Dorrie Lucunda shouted. "I am late for the practice game!"**

 **"Not yet you're not," Dorrie said to Dorrie Lucinda, setting what looked like an ordinary looking drinking glass on the floor. "here's some chocolate, we are traveling by portkey."**

 **"Oh Aunt Dorrie, I don't need any chocolate," Dorrie Lucinda protested. "I have traveled by portkey** _ **loads**_ **of times!"**


	3. Junior High Dazzleball Practice Part 3

**Junior High Dazzleball Practice Part 3**

 **"Suit yourself then." Dorrie said to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **Soon enough, Dorrie arrived at Enchancia Square Garden with Dorrie Lucinda at her side, Dorrie popped a few colored candy-coated chocolate pieces into her mouth and chewed them.**

 **"Well, I can see that someone still isn't ready to travel by portkey!" someone sneered in Dorrie's direction.**

 **Dorrie turned to see her own rival in sorcery, Derek Von Schroeder staring her down.**

 **"I thought I smelled a rat's tail!" Dorrie exclaimed.**

 **"Beautiful day for a practice dazzleball game," Derek said. "eh, Dorrie?"**

 **"You lousy piece of wart root," Dorrie remarked of Derek. "why are you here?"**

 **"Just like you, my dear Dorrie," Derek said. "I am here to cheer on my own son, Horst does well in the practice game!"**

 **"You were always a Slinky Serpant and a Cheating Cheetah when we were in junior high & high school!" Dorrie shot at Darek.**

 **Over with the Stonewall Serpants, Prince Hugo the Second was eavesdropping on a conversation between Alphonse and Horst Von Schroeder about something truly awful.**

 **"You know, Horst, I've got an idea." Hugo the Second heard Alphonse announce.**

 **"I'm all ears" the prince heard Horst saying, he was curious.**

 **"My father has some magical stuff laying around his study at home," Alphonse revealed. "I went through it once, and discovered a potion that will make somebody fall out of love with somebody else."**

 **"Sounds interesting." Horst admitted.**

 **"I was thinking that perhaps I could put the potion in Rubeus's drink," Alphonse planned. "It would make him fall out of love with Dorrie Lucinda. She'd be so sad that Rubeus no longer loves her, and she couldn't properly play Dazzleball as a result."**

 **"Well, that would give us quite the advantage on the playing field." Horst observed.**

 **The young prince scrambled away from the area where he had been eavesdropping.**

 _ **Oh no**_ **, Prince Hugo the Second thought, continuing to run.** _ **I had better tell someone about this**_ **!**

 **The prince found his mother & father what was about to happen.**

 **All during the first part of the practice game, things were going well between Rubeus & Dorrie Lucinda, it was only during a break that Queen Cleo & King Hugo the First had to intervene.**

 **"No! Rubeus," King Hugo warned. "don't drink that!"**

 **Rubeus was confused, "Why not, King Hugo?" he asked.**

 **"Because, it is a potion that is used to force two people who are in love out of love!" Queen Cleo told Rubeus.**

 **"Wow! Thanks for warning me!" Rubeus said to the king & queen.**

 **"Who would attempt to do such a thing as break you & Dorrie Lucinda up?" Queen Cleo asked Rubeus out of concern.**

 **Hugo the Second stepped forward, "I know it wasn't very princely of me, but I was spying on the Serpants..." he began.**

 **"You were** _ **what**_ **?" King Hugo the First scolded his son, he was angry.**

 **"Now now, Hugo," Queen Cleo chided. "let Junior finish."**

 **"I was spying on the Serpants," Hugo the Second continued. "when I overheard Alphonse Blackstone saying that he was going to break Rubeus & Dorinda up by means of an anti-love potion, so I decided to tell you & Mom what was going on."**

 **"Good show, Son." King Hugo said.**


	4. A Visit To Faryardia

**A Visit To Faryardia**

 **"Golly thanks, Dad!" Hugo the second exclaimed.**

 **During the second half of the practice game, the Mighty Magicians were doing really well, until the last few seconds that is.**

 **Alphonse sneaked up behind Rubeus and scored a point for the Serpants.**

 **After the practice game, Danika, Jeremiah, and Joseph came up to Dorrie Lucinda with Queen Eldora & King Taboc at their side.**

 **"Dorinda," Danika said sternly. "it is time to go."**

 **"But, Mother," Dorrie Lucinda protested. "I don't know where we're going."**

 **"We are going to Fairyardia," Jeremiah answered Dorrie Lucinda. "apparently, we will be missing a great celelebration at the manor of Duke Wallace & Duchess Millicent Weatherby."**

 **"I don't remember meeting the duke & duchess." Joseph said.**

 **"That is because you were a newborn baby, Joey, they showed up at your christening at Great-uncle Taboc's palace." Dorrie Lucinda said.**

 **"What are we celebrating, Dad?" Joseph asked.**

 **"We are celebrating your glorious triumph of becoming a true hero, hard to believe it has been a month since you saved your great-uncle's life," Danika said to Joseph. "as well as Candice's eleventh birthday."**

 **Danika was referring to Candice Weatherby, the only child of the Weatherby family who was named for Queen Candice who now worked at Warehouse Ten.**

 **"Yes! My Fairyardian best friend is coming of age today! And that means she is going to be a full-fledged fairy or Twilight Fairy!" Joseph exclaimed.**

 **Today was June 10th, Candice's birthday, who all her friends called her by her nickname of Candy, which meant the coming-of-age ceremony for a young Hufairy girl in which she became a Twilight Fairy.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda just sighed, her mother could detect that something was wrong.**

 **"What's the matter, Dorinda," Danika asked. "I thought you would be happy for your brother's Fairyardian best friend becoming a Twilight Fairy."**

 **Dorrie Lucinda looked up at her mother, "I am happy for Candy." she sighed.**

 **"But?" Danika asked Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"But what if I can't pass my training with Aunt Candice," Dorrie Lucinda asked Danika. "and what if I can't become a Twilight Fairy like you?"**

 **"Oh Dorinda, don't worry," Jeremiah consoled. "you'll become a Twilight Fairy someday, right now, you are just a late bloomer."**

 **"A late bloomer, I guess that's all I'll ever be." Dorrie Lucinda sighed.**

 **At the manor of the Weatherby family, everyone who was invited was there for the happy best friend boy & girl.**

 **"Happy birthday, Candy," Joseph said, handing his best friend a neatly wrapped box. "I picked this out just for you."**

 **"And," Candy said to Joseph as Queen Candice and her husband, Prince Everett walked up to the twosome's location. "I have something I made especially for you."**

 **Princess Candice watched as Candice & Joseph unwrapped each other's presents.**

 **"Oh wow! A new explorer bag," Joseph exclaimed. "thank you, Candy!"**

 **"Oh wow! A new spellbook," Candice exclaimed. "thank you, Joseph!"**

 **Duchess Millicent came over to where the two best friends stood.**

 **"Candy Dear," the duchess said. "it is time for you to begin the Twilight Fairy Ritual!"**

 **"Okay, Mom." the younger Candice said.**


	5. A Battle Begins

**A Battle Begins**

 **Candice was about to drink from the chalice, when suddenly, an army attacked.**

 **"Hello! Did you miss me?" a malevolent voice laughed.**

 **"Jason!" Jeremiah & Danika exclaimed while Jeremiah drew his wand.**

 **The older Candice raised her own wand, "Try anything foolish, Jason, and you will get blasted!" she threatened.**

 **A battle began to break loose as a woman in a pearl white cloak came to the rescue of Dorrie Lucinda & Joseph.**

 **"Who are you?" Dorrie Lucinda & Joseph asked in unison.**

 **The woman pulled back the hood of her cloak, "There is no need to be afraid." she said.**


	6. A New Power For Sofia Part 1

**A New Power For Sofia Part 1**

 **"Aunt Sam!" Joseph & Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed.**

 **"Yes, it's me, I'm a Midnight Witch now, just like your grandmother, Anna." Samantha Cook-O'Toole, wife of wizard, Timothy O'Toole, one of the only witches King Taboc allowed to live in Fairyardia, if she & her family chose to, said.**

 **"Long time no see, Sis!" Jeremiah said to Samantha, moving a strand of her curly brown hair so it was out of her eyes.**

 **"Long time no see yourself, Bro!" Samantha said to Jeremiah.**

 **"Samantha Amelia Cook," Jason exclaimed. "I thought I sent you packing years ago!"**

 **"Well, Jason, you piece of slime mold," Samantha shouted. "you were wrong!"**

 **"Wrong was I," Jason shot back at Samantha. "well, I'll send you packing right now!"**

 **"Hurt my unborn child," Samantha said to Jason. "and I swear to God that I'll..."**

 **"You will what?" Jason asked Samantha.**

 **Samantha fired an energy blast from her wand at Jason, knocking him off balance.**

 **While Samantha was battling with Jason, Alphonse came up from behind Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"Well well, my beauty," Alphonse said to Dorrie Lucinda. "it looks like it is you and me!"**

 **"You may think that, Alphonse!" Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed.**

 **"Whatever," Alphonse said to Dorrie Lucinda. "you will never be a Twilight Fairy!"**

 **"I'll show you, Alphonse Blackstone!" Dorrie Lucinda shouted.**

 **"** _ **Disarmus**_ **!" Alphonse shouted attacking Dorrie Lucinda.**


	7. A New Power For Sofia Part 2

**A New Power For Sofia Part 2**

 **Since she had nothing on her to disarm, Dorrie Lucinda tried to act in self defense.**

 **"** _ **Defendite**_ **!" Dorrie Lucinda called out, protucing a shield around herself.**

 **"That puny shield may prevent** _ **my**_ **attack," Alphonse said to Dorrie Lucinda. "though, it** _ **cannot**_ **prevent my father from attacking!"**

 **Off Alphonse went to fetch Jason.**

 _ **Oh no**_ **, Dorrie Lucinda thought sourly.** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m in hot water now**_ **!**

 **Dorrie Lucinda's shield was about to give up on her, when suddenly, Rubeus & Joseph appeared.**

 **"Don't worry, Dorinda!" Joseph said.**

 **"That's right, we've got your back!" Rubeus said to his best friend, teammate, and captain.**

 **"Thanks, you guys!" Dorrie Lucinda said to Joseph & Rubeus.**

 **Suddenly, a battle began breaking loose as Sofia the Second saw Dorrie Lucinda standing her ground against Alphonse.**

 **Princess Sofia jumped in front of Alphonse's attack which was really meant for Joseph.**

 **"No," Joseph shouted out. "Princess Sofia!"**


	8. A New Power For Sofia Part 3

**A New Power For Sofia Part 3**

 **But Sofia the Second would not even give up, she didn't even know the the meaning of the phrase.**

 **"Sof!" Jasper called out.**

 **Jasper raced over to where his sister was kneeling.**

 **"It's okay, Jasper," Sofia said. "I'm okay."**

 **Sofia the Second touched her brother's hand.**

 **"Uh... Sof, your necklace is glowing and it is making us glow," Jasper observed. "is it supposed to do that?"**

 **"I'm not sure." Sofia the Second answered Jasper.**

 **The Prince & Princess of Sardonia both stopped glowing along with the Amulet of Avalor.**

 **Prince Jasper saw the wound on Joseph's right arm, touched the wound, and immediately healed it.**

 **"Whoa! What happened?" Jasper asked.**

 **Sofia:** _ **With each deed performed**_ **;**

 _ **For better or worse**_ **;**

 _ **A power is granted**_ **;**

 _ **A blessing or curse**_ **.**

 **"What are you taling about, Sof?" Jasper asked.**

 **"I took the hit for Joseph," Sofia answered Jasper. "so the Amulet of Avalor gave me the power to share any blessing I receive with a family member or a friend!"**

 **"And that means?" Jasper asked his younger sister feeling confused.**

 **"It means," Sofia answered Jasper. "that you and I can** _ **both**_ **heal wounds!"**

 **Jasper could hardly believe what his sister was telling him.**


	9. A Confusing Decision

**A Confusing Decision**

 **All across the ballroom in the manor, the battle raged on as Dorrie Lucinda & Rubeus saw Queen Amber & King Gilbert's children healing the wounded.**

 **"After all these long years of searching, the Kingdom of Fairyardia is mine at last!" Valtor laughed evilly.**

 **"And, we'll drain all the magic from Fort Fairyardia as well as the entire kingdom!" Jason added.**

 **"We must waste no time," Jeremiah shouted. "we have to evacuate the Kingdom of Fairyardia immediately!"**

 **"Candy Dearest," the duchess ordered. "go and pack."**

 **"Yes, Mother," Candice said, leaving for her bedroom in the manor. "of course."**

 **But Joseph pulled Candice aside, "Pack, you're going to go with them?" he asked her in a worried tone of voice.**

 **"Of course she is, she's my daughter." Duke Wallace said to Joseph.**

 **"She doesn't have to listen to you!" Joseph shot at the duke.**

 **"Joseph!" Danika scolded sharply.**

 **"No, but she will if she knows what's good for her!" Duke Wallace told Joseph.**

 **Candice hung her head low, "My dad is right, Joseph, I have to go." she sighed.**

 **"See? Don't take it so personally, Wannabe Hero." Duke Wallace said to Joseph firmly.**

 **Jeremiah could tell that Prince Jasper had a bad idea up his sleeve, "Let me hide you." he heard the prince saying to the Weatherby family.**

 **"Thank you, Prince Jasper, but you can't hide every Hufairy in your kingdom, we'll be hunted down faster that way."**

 **"Then," Joseph said courageously. "I'm coming with you, Candy."**


	10. In A Place Of Miracles

**In A Place Of Miracles**

 **"You are still a wannabe hero!" Duke Wallace said to Joseph coolly.**

 **"Hey," Joseph snapped at the duke. "I've already become a true hero for your information!"**

 **"You... no way are you coming with us!" Ethan said to Joseph, fearing for his safety.**

 **"You can't do that, Joseph." Candice said in protest.**

 **"And why not? There's nothing for me here anymore... maybe there never really was." Joseph told Candice.**

 **"But to come with the rest of us..." Candice began.**

 **"Are you crazy?" Duke Wallace asked Joseph.**

 **"Dad!" Candice scolded.**

 **"You don't know what you'd be facing." the duke continued as if his daughter had not interrupted him.**

 **"Actually, I think I've got a pretty good idea over the last few hours." Joseph said to Duke Wallace.**

 **"Joey, you need to stay in Dunwitty with your own family, they would miss you ever so terribly." Candice said gently.**

 **A gentle melody began to play all around everyone in the ballroom as a song broke out by Danika and her people.**

 **Joseph:** _ **Here we are**_ **,** _ **nearly strangers**_ **;**

 _ **From two worlds that have rarely met**_ **;**

 _ **But somehow**_ **,** _ **you have made me**_ **;**

 _ **Someone new**_ **;**

 _ **Trav**_ **'** _ **ling far on a journey**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s the longest I've taken yet**_ **;**

 _ **Now I**_ **'** _ **m asking if you will let me**_ **;**

 _ **Come with you**_ **;**

 _ **Though our lives are tattered and torn**_ **;**

 _ **All I**_ **'** _ **m feeling now is reborn**_ **;**

 _ **I must be**_ **;**

 _ **In a Place of Miracles**_ **;**

 **Candice:** _ **Where the blind can see**_ **;**

 **Joseph and Candice:** _ **In a Place of Miracles**_ **;**

 **Joseph:** _ **A miracle you**_ **'** _ **ve brought to me**_ **;**

 **Joseph and Candice:** _ **The hero and the fairy**_ **;**

 _ **Locked in an embrace**_ **;**

 _ **In a Place of Miracles;**_

 **Ethan:** _ **I knew I**_ **'** _ **d never know**_ **;**

 _ **That warm and loving glow**_ **;**

 _ **Though I might wish with all my might**_ **;**

 _ **No face as innocent as my face**_ **;**

 _ **Was ever meant for Heaven**_ **'** _ **s light**_ **;**

 **Candice:** _ **All this time**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve been certain**_ **;**

 _ **That my life would be spent alone**_ **;**

 **Ethan:** _ **This time**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s time**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve learned**_ **;**

 _ **No love will be returned**_ **;**

 _ **To one who was born to be alone**_ **;**

 **Candice:** _ **And what**_ **'** _ **s more**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve pretended**_ **;**

 _ **Not to care**_ **;**

 **Ethan:** _ **Who looks both childlike and average**_ **;**

 **Joseph:** _ **But now I**_ **'** _ **m here beside you**_ **;**

 **Ethan:** _ **And now I know there**_ **'** _ **ll be**_ **;**

 _ **No miracles for me**_ **;**

 **Joseph and Candice:** _ **No more need for a heart of stone**_ **;**

 **Ethan:** _ **Better to have a heart of stone**_ **;**

 **Joseph and Candice:** _ **Though we set out for lands unknown**_ **;**

 _ **They**_ **'** _ **re lands we**_ **'** _ **ll share**_ **;**

 **Ethan:** _ **That holds no hope for Heaven**_ **'** _ **s light**_ **;**

 **Hufairies:** _ **Will we reach a friendlier shore**_ **;**

 _ **Will we find a haven once more**_ **;**

 _ **Where we'll be**_ **;**

 _ **In a place of miracles**_ **;**

 _ **Now we leave our home**_ **;**

 _ **For a place of miracles**_ **;**

 **King Taboc:** _ **Hufairies again must roam**_ **;**

 _ **Could there be a kingdom kinder to our race**_ **;**

 **Hufairies:** _ **In a place of miracles**_ **;**

 **Ethan:** _ **Where**_ **'** _ **s my place of miracles**_ **;**

 **Joseph:** _ **In a place**_ **;**

 **All:** _ **Of miracles**_ **!**

 **"Candy Darling," Duchess Millicent said. "before we leave..."**

 **"I know, Mom," Candice said with sadness. "it is time for me to finish the Chalice Ceremony."**


	11. A Sad Good Bye Part 1

**A Sad Good Bye Part 1**

 **"I now hand the Sacred Chalice of Twilight with the Twilight Potion in it off to Candy," Duke Wallace said. "all she has to do is drink its contents... and she will be a Twilight Fairy!"**

 **Queen Candice & King Everett watched on With King Gilbert & Queen Amber as Candice drank the Twilight Elixer from the Sacred Chalice of Twilight and she began to gain a new fairy form, the form of a Twilight Fairy.**

 **Candice's new wings grew from pixie style to full fairy style, her signature color was turquoise blue like always, her new Twilight Fairy outfit was a full torso turquoise tank top, sporty matching turquoise shorts, and ankle high turquoise boots were on her feet, her wings also had a turquoise blue tint to them, in her black-brown hair, she wore a turquoise blue headband and her green eyes sparkled with hope.**

 **"What's going on here?" Valtor asked.**

 **"Hold up, Valtor," Danika shouted. "I'm not the only Twilight Fairy among my people, in case you haven't noticed!"**


	12. A Sad Good Bye Part 2

**A Sad Good Bye Part 2**

 **"What are you saying?" Valtor asked Danika, he was angry.**

 **"She is saying," Duke Wallace said to Valtor. "that my daughter is now a Twilight Fairy, just like Nika herself!"**

 **"I have trained my entire life for a moment such as this," Candice said. "** _ **uirgae de manu mea**_ **!** _ **Wand at my hand**_ **!"**

 **Candice's spell caused Zahida to lose her wand.**

 **"You little..." Zahida began.**

 **"Ah ah ah, Zahida," Jeremiah said. "there are children present!"**

 **"Jeremiah! You sneaky Pistol!" Zahida shouted.**

 **"Watch that tongue of yours, Zahida," Jeremiah reminded. "like I told you, there are children present!"**

 **"I have something for you, Jeremiah," Jason shouted. "consider it a blast from your past!"**

 **Jason pulled the Midnight Fan from his jacket pocket.**

 **"No!" Prince Hugo the Second shouted.**

 **"That's the Midnight Fan!" Sofia the Second called out.**

 **"Father! Watch out!" Dorrie Lucinda called out, she was extremely terrified.**


	13. A Sad Good Bye Part 3

**A Sad Good Bye Part 3**

 **But Jeremiah was a crafty sorcerer, he smacked the Midnight Fan out of Jason's hand, but he needed some backup.**

 **So, Dorrie Lucinda, Jesse, and Rubeus decided to give him some courage by singing to him along with Danika and the other Hufairies.**

 **Rubeus:** _ **Here we are**_ **,** _ **nearly strangers**_ **;**

 _ **From two worlds that have rarely met**_ **;**

 _ **But somehow, you have made me**_ **;**

 _ **Someone new**_ **;**

 _ **Trav**_ **'** _ **ling far on a journey**_ **;**

 _ **That**_ **'** _ **s the longest I**_ **'** _ **ve taken yet**_ **;**

 _ **Now I**_ **'** _ **m asking if you will let me**_ **;**

 _ **Come with you**_ **;**

 _ **Though our lives are tattered and torn**_ **;**

 _ **All I**_ **'** _ **m feeling now is reborn**_ **;**

 _ **I must be**_ **;**

 _ **In a Place of Miracles**_ **;**

 **Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **Where the blind can see**_ **;**

 **Rubeus and Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **In a Place of Miracles**_ **;**

 **Rubeus:** _ **A miracle you**_ **'** _ **ve brought to me**_ **;**

 **Rubeus and Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **The hero and the fairy**_ **;**

 _ **Locked in an embrace**_ **;**

 _ **In a Place of Miracles**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **I knew I**_ **'** _ **d never know**_ **;**

 _ **That warm and loving glow**_ **;**

 _ **Though I might wish with all my might**_ **;**

 _ **No face as innocent as my face**_ **;**

 _ **Was ever meant for Heaven's light**_ **;**

 **Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **All this time**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve been certain**_ **;**

 _ **That my life would be spent alone**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **This time**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s time**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve learned**_ **;**

 _ **No love will be returned**_ **;**

 _ **To one who was born to be alone**_ **;**

 **Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **And what**_ **'** _ **s more**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve pretended**_ **;**

 _ **Not to care**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **Who looks both childlike and average**_ **;**

 **Rubeus:** _ **But now I**_ **'** _ **m here beside you**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **And now I know there**_ **'** _ **ll be**_ **;**

 _ **No miracles for me**_ **;**

 **Rubeus and Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **No more need for a heart of stone**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **Better to have a heart of stone**_ **;**

 **Rubeus and Dorrie Lucinda:** _ **Though we set out for lands unknown**_ **;**

 _ **They're lands we**_ **'** _ **ll share**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **That holds no hope for Heaven**_ **'** _ **s light**_ **;**

 **Hufairies:** _ **Will we reach a friendlier shore**_ **;**

 _ **Will we find a haven once more**_ **;**

 _ **Where we**_ **'** _ **ll be**_ **;**

 _ **In a place of miracles**_ **;**

 _ **Now we leave our home**_ **;**

 _ **For a place of miracles**_ **;**

 **King Taboc:** _ **Hufairies again must roam**_ **;**

 _ **Could there be a kingdom kinder to our race**_ **;**

 **Hufairies:** _ **In a place of miracles**_ **;**

 **Jesse:** _ **Where**_ **'** _ **s my place of miracles**_ **;**

 **Rubeus:** _ **In a place**_ **;**

 **All:** _ **Of miracles**_ **!**

 **Now Jeremiah had all the courage he needed to send Jason, Zahida, Constance, Valtor, and Alphonse packing.**

 **"It is time for you to leave," Jeremiah shouted courageously, raising his wand. "** _ **discede**_ **!"**


	14. Saying Good Bye

**Saying Good Bye**

 **"This isn't over, Miss Knight! You'll pay for this," Valtor swore, he didn't even know that Danika had married Jeremiah. "we'll hunt you and the rest of your kind down!"**

 **"Constance, Jason, Alphonse, and I are right behind you, Valtor." Zahida said.**

 **The five villains retreated back to their hideout in the Forbidden City.**

 **After the group of five villains retreated, King Taboc had something to tell to everyone who lived in the Kingdom of Fairyardia.**

 **"Everyone," King Taboc said. "we need to go to our own homes and pack our belongings, we will establish our kingdom elsewhere."**

 **"Hopefully," Queen Eldora added. "our new kingdom will be hidden even deeper, someplace that not even Valtor will find us."**

 **"But Aunt Eldora," Danika asked. "what about me, Jeremiah, Dorinda, and Joey?"**

 **"Don't worry, Nika," Queen Eldora said. "when the time is right, you will find your way to us again."**

 **"Oh," Prince Hugo said. "how I do love a good mystery!"**

 **Danika was now uncertain, "What are you saying, Aunt Eldora?" she asked.**

 **"When the time is right, you will find your way to us again." the Fairy Queen told Danika again.**

 **"Oh... oh I see." Danika said.**

 **"Good bye, Candy." Joseph said.**

 **"It is not 'good bye', Joey," Candice said gently. "it is 'I'll see you again'."**


	15. A Broken Ankle For A Prince

**A Broken Ankle For A Prince**

 **"Excellent! I am so very glad to hear that!" Joseph exclaimed.**

 **A few months later at the Southern Palace of the Principality of Albuquerque, Prince Hugo the Second was in his bedroom reading from** _ **Dazzleball Weekly**_ **when suddenly, a knock sounded upon his bedroom door.**

 **"Come in!" Prince Hugo the Second called.**

 **Queen Cleo entered her son's bedroom.**

 **"How are you doing my little champion?" Queen Cleo asked.**

 **"My right leg's still sore," the young prince moaned, he was in pain. "I can't believe I broke it during flying derby practice when I fell off of Windrider's back!"**

 **"Well," Queen Cleo said to her son. "I have some good news for you."**

 **"You do? What is it?" Prince Hugo asked his mother.**

 **"You have some visitors." Queen Cleo answered her son.**

 **"I do, Mom? Who are they?" Prince Hugo asked, he was curious.**

 **Queen Cleo sent Princes Achim & Rashid and Princesses Layla & Akilah entered the room.**


	16. Signing A Hero Sized Cast

**Signing A Hero Sized Cast**

 **"There he is!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"Our flying derby champion!" Prince Achim agreed.**

 **"So, any news on the** _ **actual**_ **dazzleball game with the two junior high teams, like when it is?" Hugo asked.**

 **"In two weeks." Layla said to Hugo honestly.**

 **"** _ **Two**_ **weeks! I've only had my cast on for** _ **one**_ **week! I'll still have it on!" the youngest prince in his extended family exclaimed.**

 **"That might stink on ice, Hugh," Achim said, calling his cousin by his nickname. "but look on the bright side."**

 **"What bright side, Achim?" Prince Hugo the Second asked his older cousin.**

 **"At least you'll have a place to sit down in the royal box since you'll still be in your wheelchair." Achim told Hugo.**

 **"And," Layla added. "you can ask the players on the Mighty Magicians team for their autographs for your cast!"**

 **"Speaking of signing my cast," Hugo the Second asked. "would anyone like to sign mine?"**

 **Everyone had a good time either drawing or signing their name on Hugo the Second's cast.**


	17. Dazzleball Game Training

**Dazzleball Game Training**

 **"It's a shame that Dorrie Lucinda's extended family on her mom's side had to flee from Fairyardia along with the rest of the Hufairies." Princess Layla sighed.**

 **"Now hold on, Layla," Hugo asked. "how do you know about what happened in Fairyardia when you weren't even invited to Duchess Weatherby's daughter's birthday party?"**

 **"I read all about it in my kingdom's newspaper, the** _ **Tangu Times**_ **." Layla answered Hugo.**

 **"So," Rashid asked Hugo, he was curious. "how is Dorinda progressing in her training?"**

 **"Which training, Rashid," Hugo the Second asked. "dazzleball training or Twilight Fairy training?"**

 **"Dazzleball training." Rashid clarified.**

 **"The last I heard," Hugo answered Rashid. "since her agonizing defeat by Alphonse in the practice games, Dorinda has been pushing herself much harder on the field than usual, all the Mighty Magicians are worried about her, I'm surprised that Dorinda is the** _ **only**_ **female player that the Magicians have in their lineup."**

 **"Agreed," Akilah sighed sadly. "if only the Mighty Magicians knew more girls who could play dazzleball."**

 **Over in the Enchancian village of Dunwitty that night, Danika found Dorrie Lucinda in a park with Rubeus, Dorrie Lucinda was still practicing her goal keeping skills.**

 **"Dorrie Lucinda Cook," Danika scolded. "what are you doing out here at midnight?"**

 **"Is that what time it is," Rubeus asked. "holy starkey! I have to get home!"**

 **"We all should." Brian Green said.**


	18. Helping Around The Shop

**Helping Around The Shop**

 **The very next morning in Dunwitty in the downstairs apothecary shop part of their abode, the four members of the Cook family were busy as bees because today was a big sale day for medicinal goods.**

 **"Hello, Frederick," Danika said. "what may I get you for today?"**

 **"Well, Nika," Frederick answered. "I need a sedative for a patient with a sprained wrist."**

 **Dorrie Lucinda & Joseph did their part to pitch in with the family business as well.**

 **At the end of the day, Joseph was so tired, he looked as if he was about to drop, so Dorrie Lucinda carried her brother right to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.**


End file.
